


A Bad Recommendation

by sku7314977



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Acting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Clark is a shit, Domestic, First superbat fic, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, More like really awkward cuddling, SuperBat, Written for the prompt "Badly Written Cuddling", being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds Bruce suffering through a bad romance novel and tries to show him it's not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MediocreDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreDetective/gifts).



> My muse decided to hibernate for a while, I'm kicking her ass and telling the bitch it's time to wake up. A superbat one-shot is what came out of her and I'm not about to argue with a little progress of any kind in the writing world. 
> 
> So to my HanniGram readers I apologize for the random change of fandom. To anyone who decides to give this a read and likes superbat, let me know how I did. I've never written these two before and entering into a new fandom is always nerve wracking.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Not beta read.

Bruce rubbed his eyes, he was tired, a fatigue brought on by the bad novel in hand and not the late hour.  He was too use to staying up into early morning to be bothered by the hands of the clock climbing to ten. 

He forced himself to turn the page and nearly groaned when he read the first paragraph, “This is painful to read.”

“What’s painful to read?” 

The bright voice of an unexpected guest might have caught Bruce by surprise if he hadn’t heard the reporter’s quiet footsteps treading the manors main hall.  Bruce leaned back, head settling against the sofa’s top to meet eyes with his intruder.  “I thought you were busy tonight.”  He dog eared the page feeling no guilt toward the insult to it’s author for damaging its pages as a bookmark.  If he could find himself this grateful for a distraction, then it deserved the folded pages.   “Something about a press pass to Lex Luthor’s charity auction?”

A smile, smug with devious pride, cured the reporters mouth.  “The auction was canceled.”  Bruce wondered what the story behind that could be.  It would certainly be a better story than the paperback he was forcing himself to read.  “So I thought I’d swing by and see if you were up for a visit.”  Still smiling broad with mischief and cheer he leaned down and kissed the brooding billionaire. 

His mouth was soft, warm against Bruce’s, he kissed him back with a hum of appreciation for the rough stubble scratching against his cheek.  For all the things that made Clark different, he still grew five o’clock shadow like everyone else.

“You didn’t think to call first?” He carded his fingers through soft dark hair and tugged the superhero down for another kiss, “I might have been out.”

“I did call, Alfred said you were having a night in.  Call me old fashion but I think there some charm in surprising your boyfriend with a visit.”  He shrugged, “Probably the country boy in me.”

Bruce snorted, “In the city, we call that imposing.”

Clark stepped around the soft and took a seat at Bruce’s side, “Am I imposing?”

“No,” Bruce didn’t think Clark’s fly-bys would ever be an unwelcome surprise.  They were some of the few surprises in Bruce’s life he could enjoy.  He wouldn’t ruin them by asking him to stop.  “It’s fine, I enjoy the visits.”  He offered his own subtle smile the to cheery reporter and indicated the book abandoned on his lap.  “I’m just reading some terrible literature tonight.”  It was better there than in hand, unable to torturing his vision with the cover closed.  “But you could have been.  I might have been entertaining company.”

Clark shrugged, “Back home we invite our unexpected guest inside.  More the merrier.”

“You really are such a country bumpkin.”  Bruce momentarily wondered what it would have been like to grow up in such an open and welcoming community, it was a hard thought to wrap his keen mind around after a lifetime of Gotham.

“And proud of it.”  He tipped his non-existent straw hat.  His smile was infectious; Bruce could feel the corner of his lips pulling despite himself.  “So what is this _“terrible literature”_ you’re reading?”

“ _Midnight in Paradise._   It’s a novel by Grey Berwald.”  Clark took the paperback from him and flipped to the back, “It’s been a while since I’ve read something engaging.  I’d picked it up on a recommendation, but I’m starting to think I’ve been duped.”

Clark skimmed the synopsis, opened to the dog eared page and quietly read.  “Is this a sex scene?”  He asked after a moment, the edge of humor in his voice.

Bruce shifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.  “I think it’s heading that way.”

“It’s so…”

“Awful.”  Bruce supplied for him, eyeing the book with disdain.  “For a renowned author, this novel is terrible.”

“I was going to say cliché.”  Clark corrected with a laughed.  “I think you’re looking at this wrong,” Clark looked the page over again, re-reading the words that had been putting Bruce to sleep.  Page marked with his finger, Clark grinned as he stretched out on the sofa – reaching his arms back and around to slip one not-so-casually over Bruce’s shoulders.

“You’re not acting this out.” Bruce looked at him with discompose.

“Hm?  Acting what out?” He referenced the book, “ _Sam_.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and was tugged against the other man’s side.  “I don’t know what to do with you.”  Clark held the open book for Bruce to see.  “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious about our _love_.” The look of faux wound was enough to make Bruce leave the couch.

If he could get up.

“You make me want to harm you.”  He said, eyeing the iron like arm keeping him seated on plush fabric and cherry wood.

“But you can’t,” he kissed his temple, “so you might as well play along.”

“You think you’re being cute.”

He looked over the dark rims of his glasses, “I _know_ I’m being cute.”

“You’re being a shit.”  Still, Bruce read the next line. “It’s getting kinda cold.”  He felt ridiculous, the entire situation was ridiculous.  But Clark was holding him close and having fun making a game out of it so, for now, he’d play along.

“Your tone is very flat Bruce.”

“I’m a detective, not an actor.”

He raised hand in acquiesce, “I could help you warm up.”  He pulled Bruce tighter against him, “I already put my arm around you.”  He winked, “Improve.”

“You’re ridiculous.”  Bruce read along to the next line of dialogue, “Oh Alex...”  He frowned at the next line, “if this is our last night together, then I need you to know.”  Following the novel’s instructions, he touched Clark’s chest, slid his palm up the other man’s muscular chest to his broad shoulder. 

Clark bit his lip with the effort to hold in his laughter.  Nose to nose Bruce met his gaze with a dead-pan stare.  “I love you.”

He barked with laughter.  “Okay, okay, you’re right.  This is awful.”

“Thank you.”  He moved to lean back more casually against him.

Clark turned the paperback over and looked at the cover, “Who would recommend this to you?  It doesn’t exactly grab me as something you would read.”

Bruce took the book from his hands and tossed it onto the coffee table, “Dick recommended it.  He assured me I wouldn’t be able to put it down.”

It was Clark’s turn to give him a look of disbelieve, “you didn’t think to read the back first?”

“Like I said, I was assured it would be engaging.”

“Engaging isn’t the same as enjoyment.”  He grinned again, “Is it?”

Bruce looked at the abandoned paperback, “Like a train wreck.”

Clark laughed and pulled Bruce into his lap, “You’re cute Bruce.”

“Cute like a train wreck?”

He didn’t correct him, instead pulling him down for a kiss.

OoOoO

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~<3
> 
> Your kudos are re-enacting bad romance novels, your comments are wondering about the rest of the scene. 
> 
> The author is trying to escape the ants that attacked her while writing this piece in the yard.


End file.
